Problem: $-tu + u - 8v - 6 = 10u - 4v - 4$ Solve for $t$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-tu + u - 8v - {6} = 10u - 4v - {4}$ $-tu + u - 8v = 10u - 4v + {2}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $-tu + u - {8v} = 10u - {4v} + 2$ $-tu + u = 10u + {4v} + 2$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $-tu + {u} = {10u} + 4v + 2$ $-tu = {9u} + 4v + 2$ Isolate $t$ $-t{u} = 9u + 4v + 2$ $t = \dfrac{ 9u + 4v + 2 }{ -{u} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $t = \dfrac{ -{9}u - {4}v - {2} }{ {u} }$